Gone But Not Forgotten
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Death is the ultimate fate of everyone, Leia knew this and when her time came... She's anything but alone. A tribute to the late Carrie Fisher.


**_Gone But Not Forgotten._**

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, the rights belong to George Lucas and Disney.**_

 _ **Plot: Death is the ultimate fate of everyone, Leia knew this and when her time came... She's anything but alone.**_

 _ **Author Notes: This is my first " SW" fan fic and it may not seem like the best but I just needed to write a tribute to the late Carrie Fisher, who was such a wonderful actress, she will be profoundly missed by her family, friends and fans everywhere, so when you guys are done reading this don't forget to give a minute of silence in her memory.**_

* * *

Rey sat on the edge of her seat, holding her head in her hands, she just couldn't handle it, she lost so much in her life.

 _"It hurts."_

Her eyes were shut closed, letting the tears she had been holding fall to the floor.

This was yet another blow in her life.

She felt so alone, but five minutes ago she was _**not**_ , the young scavenger opened her eyes to see the body of Leia Organa, peacefully resting after such a blow to her heart.

 _"She couldn't go on."_ Rey thought in dismay _"The blow Ren delivered to her heart was too much to bear."_

Every one around her was mourning, which wasn't really surprising, they didn't just loose a general after all...

 _"We lost a mother... **I** lost a mother."_

BB8 was also by her side, his head lowered, it's eye seemed filled with steam as if to simulate crying.

 _"But he can't cry... That doesn't mean he didn't wish to."_

Rey couldn't take how miserable she was, her shoulders racking with sobs as he was forced to accept that the closest thing to a mother figure was no longer amongst them.

She looked up to the ceiling and sniffled, watching above the computers that no longer made any type whirring sound.

 _"No signs of life."_

Rey held Leia's cold hand with her own, giving her a gentle squeeze, new tears running down her cheeks.

"The doctors will come in soon." Rey said sadly "They'll give the official statement to the rebels... To _everyone_... But I'll make you to tell them what you told me before you moved on."

BB8 made some noises as if to agree with the scavenger.

Rey closed her eyes, her mind going back in time no more than five minutes ago.

The image of Leia taking a deep breath in order to be able to say anything at all would forever be stuck in the woman's fragil mind.

"My time is coming." The General said "I know it."

"But you can't leave!" Ray cried "Not when we need you the most!"

"I won't be gone as long as you don't forget me." Leia whispers "Never stop fighting... Never stop living and more importantly, never succumb to hate... Life is too precious to be filled with vengefulness, I forgive my son and I'm happy to have been around people like you in my last remaining days..."

"But we still need your guidance!"

"Trust the force and it will guide you." Leia countered.

"But..."

"Don't you trust my wisdom?"

"I do!"

"Then don't argue with me." Leia said kindly "You'll be fine..."

She weakly touched Rey's chest, or more precisely where the scavenger's heart lay, the young woman look down at her mentor's frail hand.

Leia looked directly at her eyes, which they look so tired, so very tired.

"Promise me something Rey."

"Anything, General."

"Make sure that they don't lose hope." Leia requested "Only when that is extinguished then all is truly lost, remember to inspire them and to keep them alive and I don't mean in the literal sense..."

"Then by...what...?"

"Take a lesson from me Rey... You only get one life... Make it worthwhile... Tell everyone that what they fighting for will ensure freedom not just for us but for future generations... Tell them I been blessed to be by their side."

With that, she took one final breath and closed her eyes, her hand going limp, never getting the chance to hit the floor since her protégé grabbed it in the nick of time.

Rey gently puts Leia's arm in her bed, if there was any condolence to this tragic moment in time was the thought of the late general finally being reunited with her husband.

 _"Because there is no one she misses more than him."_

She opened her eyes, the memory no matter how fresh or how old would remain for the remainder of her days.

"I promise."

Rey stood up, opening the doors so the doctors could come inside, there was nothing they could do, but there was something **_she_** could do.

The young woman had a mission to do, she had a legacy to ensure, one that would inspire millions for years to come.

 _"Princess Leia Organa wasn't a princess in distress, she made the distress ahead of her a weapon to her character... She embodied that no matter what life's throws at you, you have the will to go on."_

And maybe that would be enough to keep them alive in so many ways.

As Rey continued to walk down the hall, the droid not to far behind they both failed notice that they were being watched by a glowing spirit.

A smiling spirit.

 _"I know you'll give us hope."_

That was her legacy.

* * *

 ** _Since Leia never had a daughter or at least a "canon" one, I felt there was no better choice than to let Rey who by all accounts seemed like a relative to the Skywalker family to be with her during her last moments of life, it was both emotional and filled with despair._**

 ** _I felt this idea was also rather bittersweet, nonetheless the message is pretty clear from the title of the fic; Fisher who was an iconic actress left this Earth but will be fondly remembered by millions across the globe._**

 ** _Rest In Peace Carrie Fisher._**

 ** _May the Force be with her._**

 ** _1956-2016._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
